


Coming Home (Ex/Reader)

by C0smicMirr0r



Category: Puyo Puyo (Video Games)
Genre: BDSM, Daddy Issues, Explicit Sexual Content, F/M, Friendship, Obsession, Oral Sex, i'm very bad adding this tags, ringo just appear like two times bruh
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-17
Updated: 2021-01-20
Packaged: 2021-03-14 23:27:08
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 5
Words: 7,103
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28803525
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/C0smicMirr0r/pseuds/C0smicMirr0r
Summary: By fault of Ecolo, you ended in a starship, and now, apparently, Ex is responsible for you until you return home
Relationships: Ex (Puyo Puyo Tetris)/Reader, Ex/Reader
Kudos: 3





	1. Chapter 1

Y/N had lived in Suzuran for a while, Ringo had helped you find a job in her family's store as a street vendor, for a girl your age it really wasn't bad, in case you lived alone and needed to survive.  
Ringo talked to you a lot and had become your best friend with her boyfriend Maguro, so you never felt alone. But yeah, she had warned you of a strange being that was always after her.

-Seriously Y/N, Ecolo is not dangerous, but he is naughty, he can sometimes get you in trouble and maybe he doesn't do it appropriately -said the apple girl as she lifts some boxes.

-I mean it's bad ... but not at the same time? -Y/N asks something confused while she helped Ringo with the boxes

-Ecolo is one of those beings that we do not understand, just as Arle does not understand Satan or Amitie a strange cat that he told us about once-Ringo enters the last boxes in the store-Ugh! That's all for today, we can go home now-she says wiping off the sweat. Taking her things, Y/N does the same and they leave the store together.

-Hey Ringo, tell me once about that time some strange beings came in a spaceship, how was that? -Y/N says very surprised

-Come on Y/N, you know the story, it was just Tee's crew that ended up here due to an accident that the dimensions were having, I mean, it's something quite normal around here haha-Ringo laughs remembering the situation.

-I remember you said you had a certain attraction to Captain Tee, right? -The other girl looks at the apple girl with a mischief face making her blush

-hahaha what are you saying? Perhaps it was only momentary, since I have not been able to see him again since then, I also have Maguro and I love him a lot-Ringo sees him again with a smile even with her cheeks flushed, the other girl only sees her but he She smiles in the same way, they both keep walking until they reach an intersection -Well here you can go alone, right? -the girl with red hair asks, the other girl looks at her somewhat angry

-Hear me out! I have lived here for more than a year, of course I know where my house is hahaha-She laughs and they both laugh once more, then say goodbye and each go their way.

Y/N she was quite calm on her way, her house was almost in the middle of the woods since she felt more comfortable there. Slowly entering the forest, strange sounds can be heard from there, Y/N did not want to pay much attention to them, being in the forest it was normal to hear sounds this strange especially at night, but they began to intensify, to the point that seemed between steps or even jumps, Y/N stops and looks around, nothing.

-Hello? Who's there? -She asks in a trembling voice, no one answers, or so it seems, she could hear a close breath, she feels the presence of someone very close, too close. Until when she turned around ...

-HELLO! -A being with a bluish appearance and that seemed to be made of water or a viscous thing was behind her with a smile, the girl gives a frightened cry when she meets the being making her fall sitting on the ground-oh no, no worry, I won't hurt you-with a clumsy smile still on his face, this being tells him while floating.

-Who you are? What are you? -Y/N says confused

-Huh? You are always with Ringo and she doesn't tell you about me? Of course you must know about me~ -The first one says with a confused face but then smiling again while turning himself.

-Ringo... so you are Ecolo... -Y/N she starts to get up understanding- Ringo says that you are dangerous in a certain sense and that i shouldn't trust you

-Awwww she's like that, always worrying about everything, but don't pay any attention to her all the time, I just want to play! -He says approaching her

-Well… what do you want to play? Do you want a Puyo battle? Y/N tells him, taking off her backpack to get ready, Ecolo cheerfully applauds.

-Exactly! If you win, I'll let you go quietly to your house!

-And if I lose ...? -She says with a raised eyebrow

-LOL! Let's play! -Without answering her question, the game begins, causing her to be attacked surprisingly, she began to make chains as fast as she could, she considered herself a very good player, but apparently it was not enough, when she realized she already had a lot of trash puyos on her board, trying to eliminate them with a chain of 5 was not enough, Ecolo had already thrown more, what is he? Why does he have so much power? The questions in Y/N's head were stronger than her concentration, causing her board to fill with trash without a chance, leaving her as the loser.

-I… lost… -Y/N was on her knees on the floor, dirtying part of her stockings and skirt, Ecolo laughed, but it seemed that he was making fun of her

-That was fun! Thank you for playing with me! -Ecolo says while wanted to shake her hand

-y-you won't you hurt me? ...- she says even without shaking her hand

-Hahaha of course not! I don't want to hurt others ... she sees him and although she still doubted him, she gives him her hand to be able to get up ... or not? - ... I just want you to have fun ~ -The handshake of her makes both of them disappear from there, neither Y/N nor Ecolo were there.

...

...

...

...

\- ... huh? ...- Y/N begins to wake up, her vision was blurred, and she didn't know where she was, she slowly got up, she was apparently unconscious in a bed ... -Where ... where am I? -Y/N looks at Around it, it was a somewhat spacious room that had a hue like old wood -I'm on a boat? -Getting up from the bed, this was very spacious by the way, up to three people could sleep there, their shoes were on the floor at a distance. On the other hand, she did not remember taking them off, she puts them on to see the rest of the room-I don't feel like being in the ocean-Continuing with her ship theory, on the other side of the wall next to the bed was a desk with a lamp On, someone had been there, there was a table full of plans, machines and robots and on the floor many tools-Am I in an inventor's room or something? Will I be in the past? -The theory changed to a time travel trip, next to the desk there was a cabinet with books, many were old and in fact she did not understand what they were going to, in the middle of them there was a door, you open it slowly, It was an ordinary bathroom with a bathtub, Y/N didn't look there anymore, and you just closed the door and sat back on the edge of the bed, scratching her neck in confusion-Where am I? Am i trapped? It doesn't look like a prison, it looks more like an ordinary room ... -She kept looking around until heard the front door, she hadn't wanted to try it since it scared her, it opened slowly and she started to get scared-W-who go there!? - scream with fear

From the door ... a man entered, a strange man with spiky gray hair, in a white suit and some very strange yellow pants-Oh! you woke up! I'm glad to see that you're okay-The man had a sweet and kind voice, which made her calm down, she only saw him with some weirdness-I was afraid that you were hurt or something, how do you feel? -He approaches her slowly To review it, she did not know how to answer -It is understandable that you do not want to talk, come with me, the captain told me to take care of you while you rest but now that you woke up I must take you to him-The man shakes hands with Y/N and She, despite being somewhat scared, gives him her hand to get up. This time she was not transported anywhere, and she began to follow the man

Y/N saw the corridors, everything seemed very futuristic, as if it were the… -Space…? -She sees through a window, she couldn't believe it, she was in space, the man had spoken of a captain, it will be one of those space pirates of which is spoken in the stories? And who was this weird man? He didn't seem to want to hurt you, but after meeting Ecolo it's quite normal for her to feel insecure in a situation like this, more in a place that you don't know.

-We are here, come in-The man lets you pass, and apparently it is a control room, the main room? -Hi Tee, she is already awake-The man greets a boy who was at the keyboards

-Huh? Oh Ex and… well I see that she's fine, how do you feel? You're good? I asked Zed to check you to see if you were hurt, but it is better that you confirm it to me-the boy with purple hair was talking to the girl, she is still mute, just shakes her head saying yes-Is she mute? -asks Tee to Ex

-I'm not sure, she hasn't said a single word since she woke up- Ex says with his arms crossed

-Pipipi! -A yellow creature enters the room too

-O! I'm glad you arrived, tell me what the report sa-Before Tee finished speaking Y/N sees O and gets very excited to see him approaching him

-Ooohh! That is so cute!! - Caressing his head in love

-P-pipi! -O blushes a little and smiles back

-Well I see that she is not mute-Ex smiles and laughs a little, Y/N having already removed a bit of fear from her, he begins to speak

-Who are you? And where am I? -She asks

-My apologies, I am Captain Tee and this is the guardian of the dimensions, Ex, who sometimes watches us on the ship, the SS Tetra, where you are right now-Tee says showing a bit of the ship

-So you are really space pirates? -Y/N asks innocently, the three of them are with a surprised face when hearing about that, apparently she did not have a very clear idea of them.

-Emm ... no, we are a group of crewmen sailing in space and the galaxy-Try to correct her Tee

\- ... That sounds like space pirates

-WE ARE NOT SPACE PIRATES!-Exalts Tee's voice making her freak out-Ahem, forgive me. And who are you? If you let us meet you

-Emm ... I'm Y/N and ... emm ... I ended up here because of someone named Ecolo-she says trying to explain her situation, Tee and Ex look at each other, understanding what happened.

-I see, so that's why you're here, okay, that means you must come from the same place, does Ringo's name sound familiar to you? -Tee says to her

-Oh yeah! She is my best friend-Y/N responds excitedly-Wait… now that I remember… AH So you are Tee! The boy who Ringo fell in love with! -She says understanding, Tee blushes totally when hearing that, and just turns his face away from her.

-Ahem, let's not go into detail about that, the point is that we know how to get back home, um ... although there is bad news ... we are very far from your galaxy, it is more or less a trip of three days in terrestrial time ... so you will have to stay here-says Tee trying to explain the situation

-Well… -Y/N looks around her, even in the window, seeing only the vastness of space-I guess I have no choice-she says with a small smile, Ex looks at her and worries about her

-Hey don't worry, you'll stay with me- he gives her a warm smile

-What?

-What?

-Pi?


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Some of the inspiration is takend from the fanfic "You better remember me" by the user "grumpin". Go and read their fanfic here too, is really good too!
> 
> Btw, here is where the spicy stuff starts bruh

The three of them are confused when they see it, Ex doesn't understand their surprise.

-Ahem, Ex, can I have a moment? -Tee begins to talk privately with the-Ex, you are the guardian of the dimensions, you cannot stay here, you also have a job to do.

-I'm aware of that, Tee, trust me, I know what I do-he says with a more serious voice, so he seemed to be telling the truth, Tee has no choice but to trust him.

-Very good, after discussing it, Ex will take care of you while you are here, I'm not sure how it will work but you should not worry, he will take good care of you.

-Well ... if I was in his room I suppose that if-Y/N says a little skeptical.

-Come with me, let me show you the ship, don't worry Y/N-Ex takes Y/N outside and takes her to explore the ship, they have a good time together, she seeing how the ship worked and meeting the others members, the giant robot, a dog that was an engineer and a couple of children who annoyed the dog a lot, little by little Y/N stopped being afraid of the ship and Ex, realizing that he was very kind and even loving . Passing through the corridors they pass through the navigation area.

-And that's Ess over there, she's our navigator- Ex tells him, showing her who seemed quite busy

-A side from Elle, i hadn't seen another girl on the ship

-Yes, she's one of the most important here… she's also very important to me… -Ex has a melancholic smile, Y/N looks at her and tries to calm him down even if she didn't understand it-hehe don't worry, it's nothing, then you can talk to her, no It's good to interrupt her, she's a bit delicate-Ex finishes accompanying Y/N around the ship, they hadn't talked much to each other, she had spent more time seeing the others-It's getting late, come, you can go back to my room For you to rest

-That was your room? So you are an inventor? -Y/N says surprised

-Hehe something like that I guess-they both enter his room, he feels very tired, apparently he was not used to walking up and down so long, if he seemed to be old-Em ... let me just change, you can wait in the bed, Don't worry abou-he tells her as he goes to a door that looked like his closet. Y/N just stays there, she was not tired since she had slept when she was unconscious, it was really difficult for her to know what time it was when judging that it was the space, Ex comes out of his closet and it is seen that he no longer had his strange pants on yellows, but rather tight blacks pants that he apparently wore down-Ahh ... well you better rest my dear-he gives her a smile and sitting next to her on the bed

-But ... I'm not sleepy ... why don't you tell me about yourself? -She says leaning on his shoulder, he doesn't know what to answer

-Em ... and what if you tell me about yourself, I don't know anything about you either hehe-Leaving her in check she accepts

-Well… I live in the forest near the city where Ringo lives, I don't have a family so I live alone- She says in a neutral voice

-And your parents? -Ex asks, worrying a little

\- ... I don't know, I don't remember having ever seen them ... maybe they left me when I was very little, I don't remember how I ended up there, I just know that I'm ... alive I guess-she says a little sad, Ex looks at her and puts her arm around her in a hug, causing her to blush

-hehe is horrible not remembering anything right? I understand that-he says with a melancholy smile again, the same that he done while seening Ess

-You don't know your family either? -She says seeing him, he looks back at her

-I'd rather say that they don't know me hehe-even with a little sadness, Y/N though that this would be something related to Ess

-You know? If I had had a dad, I would have liked him to be like you-Hugging him more until she sits between his legs, making him blush both from the action and from her comment, he reciprocates the hug.

-Well ... if you want I can be your daddy... hehe-he says a little nervous, she sees him and laughs a little, they both end up laughing at the whole situation, they had been able to calm each other's feelings of loneliness by making them feel well with each other. Everything was calm, they could have fallen asleep like that, but ...

\- .. hm? -She is a little uncomfortable feeling something hard where she was sitting

-eh? What's going on? –Asks Ex who apparently had not realized his problem

-Emm ... Ex ... I think ... emm ... -She makes a little more pressure sitting on her crotch a little more which makes him get excited and a little moan comes out of him.

-a-ah ~… -This one quickly covers his mouth and his face turns red, she looks at him and only starts to look at him… in a different way.

-Hey ... maybe if you can be my "daddy" ~ -she says getting closer to him, he was a little nervous, he knew what was next.

-E-eh, o-hey I'm a bit old for these things hahaha-He says trying to calm her down

-Seriously? So how did you manage to get hard~? -she had him against the sword and the wall, he couldn't deny that that need, that carnal desire was in him, and having someone to do it with only made his lower instincts thirsty, Y/N was not left behind either, although she was not quite sure how to do it, she was aware of what to do, and in a fit of heat she simply starts kissing him passionately, he wanted to separate from her, feeling that it was wrong, but in the end not He was able to contain himself and responded to the kiss in a very passionate and professional way, apparently he had experience in that, he clung to her and hugged her, he began to caress her slowly causing both of them to warm up little by little, in a moment they separate from his kiss, only to see that they had both been playing with each other's tongues.

-Hehehehe ~ well you caught me ~ -he says to her, brushing away his hair which had covered part of his face from the sweat he was having, realizing that she had also done her thing by unbuttoning his shirt and bowtie-Well good ~

-Well ... I just want us both to be comfortable ~ -she says to him already with enough heat -Now ... ~ -she gets off her to get on her knees on the floor and begin to unzip his pants

-Ehehe! wh-what are you going to do? Hehehe-el didn't expect her to go that way.

-Please ~ let me help you ~… -She says making the semi-erect member come out of his pants, he gets very nervous, but he really wanted her to do it, so he doesn't stop her.

She is slowly touching the member, moving her hand gently around it, it was somewhat hard but not totally, he seems a little nervous still but he enjoyed how she touched it, slowly she goes from touching to beginning to rub it as if it were a kind of toy, it went from top to bottom, and little by little the member became harder, Ex was totally stunned by everything, his face was totally red and he simply enjoyed all the pleasant caresses of her,she could hear small moans from He too, he sounded so sexy and hot, he was having fun, she lightly squeezed the tip of his penis with her fingers causing a little semen to come out, apparently he was getting to the point that he liked it better, his penis was totally hard, Y/N felt a certain heat in her body, something she wanted to do but was not sure to do, between her little sighs, she said-C-can I ... can I suck it? ~ -Ex was already losing his mind and with a reason so in a moment Feeling weak, he simply nodded, making her even more excited.

Y/N began licking his penis slowly, it began to feel her tongue, it was something totally different from her hands, it felt wet, but very well, she licked it as if it were a sweet that she loved, and giving small hickeys all around, and when she was ready, she moved up to the tip to stuff it in her mouth. It was very big, it was from an older man, older than her, so it was obvious that it was going to be a very large size, and despite trying, Y/N could not put it all in her mouth, Ex in a moment of euphoria He pushes her head to his center making his entire penis enter her mouth, as if he was fucking her, and she continues to suck him more and more, he begins to reach his limit-A-almost ~ -she can Hearing slight words from him, and without being ready, he cums in her mouth, she could not take it anymore and simply let everything go, she ends up with her mouth full of cum to the point of choking and quickly separates, her mouth overflowing with the milk of him-oh no! Are you okay ?! - Ex comes to her worried that he had hurt her

Y/N looks at him with a losted face, she was enchanted by everything, her mouth still came out semen, it is likely that even she swallowed too, Ex just saw her and laughed a little, you could say that he wanted a little more with her, but seeing how she was, he picked her up and laid her on her bed -Come here~ now if you must rest~ -He tells her lying down next to her.

She hugs him and starts saying ... certain things-P-Please ~ I want you to fuck me too ~ I want ... I want you to tie me ~ ... -She says and falls asleep from so many emotions she had, Ex can't stop seeing her weird because of such a request, he did not expect her to seek that, but he was also tired, he was no longer at the age of such strong emotions, so he just lies down with Y/N reciprocating her hug.


	3. Chapter 3

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This was supposed to end here, but i wanted to write something wholesmore with Ess... the next part is the end and a spicy one. You can skip this part if ya want, but i just loved so much the friendship that Ess and reader ended having.

...

...

...

\- ... Hum? ...- Y/N little by little wakes up, she felt like when she didn't know where she was... Or was everything that happened a dream? ... no, it wasn't, she were still in that wide bed, where you can share with someone ... -Ex? Where are you? -She looks everywhere, he is not- ... But ... what was ...

-GOOD MORNING! - a voice comes out from under the bed screaming

-HM! AH! - Y/N gets scared and covers herself with the covers-who is it?!

-Really? do you still forget me? That is very sad! -The voice from under the bed, came from a certain person hidden there, it was nothing more and nothing less than Ecolo

-You! You made me end up here! -Y/N points at him very angrily throwing pillows at him, making him dodge them

-Oh, come on! You won't deny me that you had fun! Hahaha! -Ecolo laughs in her face, she interprets that "fun" in another way, making her blush-Whatever, are you ready to go home? -He asks her with his characteristic smile

-Go ... home? -She says puzzled

-Exactly! You had fun now, it's time to go back! -He says and wanted shaking hands again to do the same thing that happened before, but this time Y/N knew what was happening, she would not fall for it again.

-no ... I don't want to go ... -But instead of refusing to trust him, she refused to leave, Ecolo saw her confused-They are already helping me to go home, for tomorrow afternoon I'll be home again.

-But I can take you more quickly-Ecolo tells her next to her head, Y/N hunches her shoulders, she didn't want to leave, not even with Ecolo ... and in fact she didn't want to leave there anymore ... -You are sure you don't want to Leave? -Ecolo asks her again, Y/N just stays silent, when she realizes, the desk lamp is still on, she runs away.

-Ex…?-She asks, hoping to see him, there was no one, but there was a paper that was not there before, it was a note.

_“Dear Y/N, just like Tee said, I also have work to do, I really want to take care of you and protect you. Please, don't worry, I'll be there at night so we can be together one more night. Meanwhile, I want you to meet Ess, I'm sure you will get along very well with her._  
_-I love you, Ex "_

\- ... Well, apparently you already have someone here haha! -Says Ecolo who had also read the letter, Y/N quickly hides it and turns her face all red -well, don't worry, if you say you'll come home by yourself Okay, I'll tell Ringo you're okay, believe me she cared about you. Anyway! See you! -And Ecolo vanishes in a dark blue cloud to leave Y / N alone in the room again.

-Ringo is worried about me? ... Well Ecolo, I hope you tell her ... -Saving the letter, she leaves the room-Ex said I should talk to Ess ... I really don't have anything else to do-And she goes to look to Ess.

Ess was in her room, Y/N spent a while looking for her, but she finally found her, knocking softly on the door so she could see her-Agh! Who is it?! Tee! I swear if it is you again I will change the T blocks for L blocks again! -Ess opens the door angrily, she had a green mask on her face with some cucumbers in her eyes, she removes one of them to see who was, to her surprise, wasn't it Tee-Huh? Who are you?

-Hello! I'm Y/N, uh ... I got here yesterday but you were busy and we couldn't introduce ourselves well-Y/N tells her in a silly way.

-Oh, so it was you who was with Mr. Rex-she says removing the other cucumber from her eye to see it better-Come in if you want-Ess lets her pass.

-Emm ... I think you mean Ex, right? -Y/N says trying to correct her

-That doesn't matter, that man is a weird, sometimes he's even crying when he sees me, how annoying. I always have to tell daddy about him-Ess says while she was filing his nails-Oh! Pardon my manners, I'm Ess

-Eh… nice to meet you Ess hehe, um… did i... interrupt something? -The other girl says something puzzled while she watched Ess get ready

-Ah don't worry, it's that it's early and it's my daily beauty session… did you already have yours? -Ess looks at her but this other doesn't know how to answer-Like you haven't had your beauty session?! Even Elle already had it! -She seemed a bit upset

-I-is that ... I don't usually have beauty sessions hehe-Y/N she says nervously, Ess is surprised and goes to see her more closely.

-Holy tetriminos! Your hair is a mess! And your face too! -She tells her, looking at her closely, Y/N felt somewhat offended -Don't worry, I have everything you need to make you beautiful again!

  
-I don't think it's necessary wow!- Before she could finish speaking, Ess was already fixing it.

They spent a long time, between skin care, hair washing, even some makeup, Y/N was not used to any of that, but she admits that she felt quite comfortable in all of it. They talked for a long time, Y/N told her about how she had gotten there and a lot of what had happened to her, little by little they got along. After a long grooming session, Ess was painting her nails something that took more time and patience. Her talk lasted longer there.

-Tell me… what do you see in Mr. Fax? -Said Ess while slowly painting her nails

-Ex

-Whatever

-Well ... it's not that I see anything like... you know..., he just wanted to "take care" of me while I get home, I guess he didn't want me to feel alone

-Mr. Ex is like that, in fact I had never seen him so long on the ship or heard him say that he would come again so quickly

-What do you mean? He is not always here? -Says Y/N something confused

-No, he only comes to check Tee, and me too, but he doesn't do it so constantly, I don't understand it, it's very strange and sometimes even scary, but I admit he's a good person, he never wanted to hurt me -Said Ess concentrating on the nail polish, pauses a moment to think- You know ...? Although it is a strange ... I feel a strange feeling when I am with him ... like ... I must say something ... or maybe I want to remember something ... since we met him I had that feeling but I have not been able to decipher it to this day ... also daddy says that I do not worry about that-Ess says returning to concentrate

-You talked a lot about your "daddy" who is he? If you can let me ask haha-Y/N says with curiosity

-Zed! He is my daddy and he always takes care of me on the ship and on every trip we make! -Said Ess with a smile, Y/N is confused for a moment

-Isn't Zed ... the big robot?-She says somewhat confused

-Don't judge him! He has a big heart and he is always aware of me, and I love him too much! -Ess says she very excited

-I think I understand…-Y/N says, remembering a little Ex's words about him being her "daddy" too.

-There you go! That's it! -Says Ess finishing her work, Y/N looks at her nails

-Wow, you're very talented Ess -She says very grateful.

-Don't mention it, I don't know when we'll see each other again so it's better that you take a good memory of me with you! -He says winking at her, both girls smile -Come on, it's still missing time for the night, if Ex said he'd come back in The night we still have time to be together! -Ess takes her by the hand, apparently once more Y/N was going to spend turning in the ship.

They spent the whole day together, and at night Y/N just wanted to go back to Ex's room to rest, without noticing her, she falls asleep.

...

...

...

-… Y/N? I'm back! ... oh ... I see that you are asleep ... hehe ... you look very pretty when you sleep~


	4. Chapter 4

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Kudos to my boyfriend who inspire me with this part specifically... i love you babe

Ex had returned from the edge of the universe, just so he could continue taking care of Y/N, however she was in a deep sleep after spending time with Ess, Ex just admires her while caressing her cheek.

-I see you were with Ess ... only she leaves the others so cute ~ even though you were already cute normally, now you are more ~ -Ex continues to woo her, Y/N despite being asleep, she felt the presence of someone, but she didn't were scary, it felt good, it felt safe, little by little she made sounds a little peculiar, like little moans-Hum? Are you okay, dear? -Said Ex lying next to her, caressing her a little reaching to caress her stomach, her moans are more denoted, he is scared because he believed that he was hurting her, until he he saw her face, she was smiling.

-Hehe ~… so… are you enjoying it? ~ -He says caressing her more, slowly putting his hand under her shirt touching her stomach, she begins to breathe heavily as he does it, Ex begins to give him soft kisses on her cheek while her hand was going down slowly from her stomach to her crotch, her moans went from being moans to sound like moans.

-Would you ... would you like me to help you down there? ~ -He says whispering to her ear, she only moans again, she seemed to answer that "yes", with a smile of lust he begins to slowly lift her fala and gently touching on her panties, his finger even with his glove on begins to rub a little the entrance of her in a gentle way making circles in her entrance, she only looked very red and flushed while he did it only gently moaned in are to like him. Little by little, her panties start to get more and more wet-wow ~ apparently you're a little wet ~ maybe… should I stop? ... or maybe go on even more? ~ -Without waiting for an answer he pulls her panties off to admire her wet entrance, he carefully caresses part of her clitoris, making her moan louder.

-Ah! ~ -It seemed like she was going to wake up but it was just an impulse from her when she felt the action, Ex freaked out for a moment as he thought he had hurt her, but she was fine, just enjoying every action he did, she wanted even more. Without waiting any longer he intruded her fingers slowly inside her, giving small thrusts, she only heard herself moan slowly, he approaches to be able to kiss her on the lips passionately while he followed her actions below her; his impulses did not let him stop and he continued more putting another finger and inserting them as if he was fucking her-A-ah ~ ahh ~ -the moans are intecified between his kisses, and the speed increases she reaches her maximum point, cuming in the hands of him, leaving them totally wet.

-How? ~ Have you come alone with my hands? ~ Hehe ~ I suppose you are a very delicate girl ~ -Giving her a kiss on the forehead, the excitement of the moment makes her finally come to herself and begin to wake up-oh ...

-Hmm… ~ ah ~… what? -She was a bit confused and panting heavily from exhaustion, she realizes that Ex was next to her -Oh Ex, you're back! -Y/N gives him a small smile, but he looked somewhat embarrassed-What's wrong? Are you okay? -She asks, it seems that she had not known what happened.

-uhm ... well ... first excuse me ... -He says looking away sadly and totally flushed, Y/N does not understand and begins to check herself, realizing the little disaster that she had between her totally wet crotch, this becomes totally equal red.

-Oh… so it wasn't just a dream hehe ~ -She laughs

-I admit that I must have calmed my impulses and… -Before Ex could continue speaking Y/N covers his mouth with a finger

-Quiet ~ okay ~ I think you had fun ~ but ... I think we can still do more ~ -she brings him closer to her grabbing him by his suspenders-Hm ... ~ this looks strong ~ .. also after you take off your pants I don't you will need more ~ ...

-Ehehhe… ~ w-what do you mean ~? -Ex says somewhat confused by the situation.

-Tie me with your suspenders ~ - Y/N says totally sure of what she wanted, he still a little insecure because of his paternal impulses, he did not want to hurt her but his lower impulses were stronger than the one making her start to undress, taking off his suspenders as if they were a kind of tie -That is daddy ~ use me as you want ~

-Just ... I don't want to hurt you, I'll be careful- Ex says still a little unsure

-Ex… you won't hurt me I know ~… be as rough as you can with me ~ -Y/N stands back against the wall with her hands behind her back, waiting for him to leave her hands immobile. Ex no longer doubts his impulses, and begins to tie her arms and wrists, leaving her totally immobile-Ah ~ yes ~ she squeezes a lot ~ -Y/N was getting excited again, seeing that she still had a little more of his suspenders, he begins to tie also her feet leaving her totally immobile. She was against the wall as if she was kidnapped or something, the only thing missing was that she had her mouth and her eyes blindfolded, but that was not going to happen, instead, he took off his bottom pants, letting see that He already had an erection since what had happened before, he had endured the urge to do more and now was the opportunity to continue with the fun -So? ~ Are you going to start? ~ wow! ~ -Inadvertently Ex puts her against the bed with his hand on her head making her not move completely, lowering her panties, still a little wet from before, lightly rubs his member against her entrance, this little by little wants more- Come on ~ come on daddy ~ please fuck me ~

Ex's impulses were already at the limit, and without waiting he nails his member completely in the entrance of Y/N causing a long moan between passion and pain, it was very big, he felt that her vagina was expanding more because of it-Ah ~… Are you okay? -Ex still cared about her.

-D-don't worry ~ I-I like the way it feels ~ please ... give me more ~ -Y/N's requests were more, and Ex was not willing to stop, and began to ram her hard, she was still wet inside which made it even easier to move there, put pressure on her head, sometimes it seemed that she was being suffocated by the covers, but Y/N was fine, she felt like her insides were being hit hard by his penis, her moans They were between soft and strong at the same time, until… -Ex !! ~ ah! ~ I love you! ~ -Shouting his name with lust and with what little strength she had, her mind was totally gone by all the actions of him.

-I… I love you too ~! -Ex responds with his thrusts even more strongly, he begins to grab her ass to be able to give it harder, reaching almost the point of climax, Y/N was weaker than him in bed , causing her to quickly come back wetting his penis this time, and with the last strength that Ex still had and the help of wetting her vagina, ends up reaching the climax, a long moan comes out of him, totally sweaty and tired from everything. He comes to fill her entire entrance, she was totally white inside. Y/N just kept her ass totally used by him, tired, falls to the bed, she couldn't move because her arms were still tied, the pain between her arms and her legs made her get even more excited-Wow ... ~ that was amazing ~… oh! Please let me help you-Ex quickly removes his suspenders from Y/N's arms and legs, the marks that had remained were very noticeable-Oh no… really, I'm sorry-Feeling guilty for hurting her.

-heheh ~ don't worry ~ I loved how you kept me immobile to simply enjoy all your love ~ -She says hugging him.

-Would you let me steal one more kiss before you sleep? ~ -Ex asks her affectionately while caressing her face gently, she without waiting launches to kiss him on the lips, apparently she was the one who stole the kiss from him. Both falling on the bed between caresses and nocturnal affections, until falling asleep.

...

...

...

-So ... I'll be home tomorrow, right? ... I really don't want to go ... I really want to stay ... no, I don't want to stay here ... I want to stay with him ...

...

The moment comes where Y/N finally returns home, thankful for the crew of the SS Tetra, she manages to return to her home and to return to her normal life. Ringo actually hoped to see her again, it seemed to have been so long ... But something was not right ... Ex was not to be able to say goodbye to him, just like the night before, he left early, this time without leaving a note ... -It can be… he doesn't love me in the end? No... he dosen't belong to the starship... he is in another place... -Y/N thinks, but this is not the time to think about that, since Ringo is in charge of accommodating her again to her daily life, apparently everything had ended well… apparently…


	5. Epiloge

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Sometimes your home isn't a place but someone..........

It had been more or less a month since Y/N returned to her home, nothing strange had happened since then, but Y/N's mind had still been lost thanks to all the caresses and love that Ex had given her, there was something in her that needed to go back to him, she wanted to be with him ... She was... alone.

-Ecolo… Ecolo where are you? Please come out-Y/N talks again in the middle of the night outside the forest.

-Hello Hello! Usually people don't call me that! Hi Y/N, how have you been? - Ecolo says with his characteristic smile and mocking voice

-I need your help please

-Want to play again?

-We can play all you want, but I need you to take me back to a place- she says seriously

-Do you want to go back to the spaceship? -Ecolo curious question

-No ... I want to go back to Ex, take me with him to the end of the universe ... -She says, Ecolo sees her and her smile fades

-Emm… I can do it… but it won't be possible for me to return you so easily, if you do you will have to be trapped there, are you sure? -Ecolo says something worried about her, Y/N had already made a decision

-I don't mind not coming back... I learn that i don't none with me... i love Ringo and people here but... none can full that hole that Ex let on my heart... i need to be with him... he is.. all i want.. I don't have nothing here... take me to Ex, take me to the guardian of dimensions-Saying those words ready to go and give up the life he once had, Ecolo has no choice but to accept, he couldn't make her change her mind, and shaking his hand once more, Y/N disappears from there again ... and this time ... forever.


End file.
